


Whisper

by Zhelana



Category: X-Men - All Media Types, seaQuest
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-15
Updated: 2017-03-15
Packaged: 2018-10-05 08:50:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10302845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zhelana/pseuds/Zhelana
Summary: What, exactly is Lucas?





	

Lucas looked at Tony. Tony looked at Lucas. “Tony,” Lucas whispered, “I think, maybe, I might be a mutant.”   
“That’s what I’ve been trying to tell you Luke. Except you got both speed and sticking to the ceiling.   
“I think I can become an octopus, too.”   
“An octopus?”  
“Yeah, I crashed the stinger and swam back to seaQuest. I think I was an octopus.”  
“Maybe you can always do whatever is necessary to survive?”   
“Very cool.”   
“Should we test it?” Tony asked.   
“Try to kill me!” Lucas challenged him, and the two ran off through the halls of the seaQuest.


End file.
